


IWDFY

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acronyms, M/M, Theo the grammar nerd is back in the house, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo grammar nerd part 2Theo makes up acronyms - it drives Liam crazy.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	IWDFY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Autocorrect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871377) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



> You guys want it, you get it.   
> Took a little longer than expected but what else is new? 😅

Apparently a kiss from Theo doesn't make you immune to being teased by him. 

Not that Liam actually expected to see the Chimera turn into a softie, now that they are… well, whatever this thing they have is supposed to be called. What he didn't expect was for everything to get worse though.

Yes, he now gets a kiss when Theo drives him to school and yes, the jealous looks from his classmates are a nice bonus but Theo still mercilessly corrects every single one of Liam's text typos, completely ignorant to the Beta's growling and annoyance.

"Last night he answered my Goodnight text like this!"

Liam shoves his phone under Mason's nose, the human already looks amused, yes almost eager, to see the newest episode of "Grammar Nerd Theo vs. Liam, Master Of Typos".

**N8 n8 ♡**

Liam's text says, followed by Theo's

***Night-night ♡**

Mason snorts. "You have to admit, he's clever."

Liam shoots him an unbelieving look, "you are supposed to be on my side you know? B e s t friend?" 

But Mason already scrolls down, reading the conversation Liam and Theo were having during literature class.

"What the heck is that?"

"Hm?", Liam glances on the screen, "oh yeah, Theo's newest try to drive me crazy - he uses all these crazy abbreviations and acronyms, I tried googling a few but apparently he just makes them up. No clue why… he could just kiss me a bit more when he wants me confused and with a mushy brain…"

He bites himself on the tongue, that last part should  _ not _ have come out like that; but Mason didn't listen anyway, he just hums thoughtfully.

"This is like a riddle. Maybe he doesn't want you to go crazy, he wants you to solve it!"

"...That is ridiculous."

But no matter ridiculous, Theo doesn't stop using the weird keysmashes and Liam is far too curious to just ignore it.

So he digs out a dictionary. 

A few of the words are easy - Liam himself has used  _ smh, ttyl  _ and _ idc _ before and they are fairly common but then again there are things like  _ wywh or imu _ which Theo sent one time when he went on a mission with Argent two weeks back and he just can't figure out what they are supposed to mean, even though they seem legit.

Over time Theo obviously started to have fun with Liam's agitated answers and the abbreviations got more and more elaborate und they finally peaked with a cryptic 

**Wfy after school, ly ♡**

**PS: if you're late… sys - iwdfy so iwwfy**

And then Liam has enough of his broken brain.

He sends back a **iwdfy right back at** **you** **dude ♡** And then for once actually tries to follow Mrs. Finch and her monologue about the way human cells specialize themselves during the growth stages and how this behavior is similar to the evolution itself.

During lunch he checks for new messages but apparently Theo is busy at work because there are non.

"I think he is just making fun of me", Liam tells Corey who is on the bench next to him when they change for Lacrosse later that day, "google didn't know half the abbreviations Theo used so he obviously made them up to annoy me."

Corey, who knows everything Mason does because apparently when you are a couple for a certain amount of time you start sharing a brain, shrugs, "I don't know Liam, the way he looked at you this morning was everything but annoying so… maybe just talk to him?"

Liam snorts. Talk to Theo… what a completely absurd, way too logical idea. Mostly because every time him and Theo are in the same room, he has a lot of stuff on his mind, neither involving much talking.

Still, sometimes curiosity is stronger than principles and as soon as Liam climbs into the truck waiting for him on the almost empty parking lot, he blurts out: "You have to tell me what the hell the text this morning means, I feel like you mixed up two languages in it and its eaten me up all day so please, you had your fun so just tell me."

Theo is silent for a minute, his hands squeezing the steering wheel until his knuckles are white. Then he sighs and turns to face Liam, a half-hearted smirk on his lips (Liam wants to kiss him so bad).

"I knew you would crack eventually…"

"So you really just made those abbreviations up? What the hell, Theo?"

Another sigh.

"They seemed like a safe way of showing you my feelings without being too vulnerable."

"But... you know how I feel about you, you can read my chemosignals and emotions better than me. Why go through all of this instead of just telling me?"

Theo avoids his eyes.

"I am not good with stuff like this."

"Stuff?"

"Feelings. Real feelings", the Chimera continues, a bit embarrassed, "yes, I knew you smell like want and love and affection when I am near you but… how can I be sure that it's because of me?", Liam tries to interrupt him but now Theo can't be stopped, "like, you are a good person. Everyone likes you, your friends, your family, your pack, you are constantly surrounded with love and affection so I thought… you just… reflect it, you know?"

Liam inches closer, one hand extracting to guide Theo's chin up so they can look at each other.

"Theo, do you remember when I first kissed you?"

Theo nods.

"What did I smell like?"

Theo closes his eyes, he takes a deep breath, "Like candy caramel apples. Usually it's just a nuance in your scent but it was really strong back then... Just like now."

"So, what does that tell you?"

"Your love smells like apples?", a small grin appears on Theo's face, his cockiness resurfacing, and Liam can't help it, he just has to kiss him.

When their lips meet, a soft noise of surprise escapes Theo's throat but he keeps his eyes closed, just burying his fingers in Liam's hair to pull the Beta even closer. 

"You are wrong, by the way", Liam whispers against Theo's lips, later, when they are back at home again, safely located on Liam's bed (it smells like apples too, along with the usual, spicy cinnamon and pepper notes), "You are pretty good with this feelings stuff."

  
  
  


Theo's little dictionary of Abbreviations:

Smh - shaking my head

Ttyl - talk to you later

Idc - I don't care 

Wywh - wish you were here

Imu - I miss you

Wfy - wait for you

Ly - love you

Sys - suit yourself

Iwdfy - I won't die for you

Iwwfy - I won't wait for you


End file.
